finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
FINAL FANTASY XIII - The Promise
"FINAL FANTASY XIII - The Promise" is the most prominent theme of Final Fantasy XIII, and plays at the Title Screen in-game. As so, it can be considered the game's Main Theme. Several themes carry this theme's tune, the most notable being "Serah's Theme". Another vocal version is the "Sunleth Waterscape". "In the Sky That Night", "Forever Fugitives", "The Archylte Steppe", "Fabula Nova Crystallis", "FINAL FANTASY XIII - Miracles", "Determination", "Ending Credits", and the battle results screen music are other tunes that feature "The Promise". The song was also used in the debut trailer for the game's sequel, Final Fantasy XIII-2. Vocal Versions "Serah's Theme" "Serah's Theme" is Serah Farron's leitmotif and it plays when Serah is featured or mentioned in the story, mainly during cutscenes that show flashbacks of Serah's life before the Purge. In the English version of the game, "Serah's Theme" is played during the scene of the fireworks festival, in place of "Eternal Love" in the Japanese version. The song has somewhat different lyrics in the English version, despite being in English in the Japanese version. Lyrics 'Japanese Version' Make my wish come true, let darkness slip aside Hiding all our hope, mocking what we treasure Battles we can win, if we believe our souls Hang in for the light, till dawn Fate will not leave you, hate will not heal you Pray and one day, peace shall flow everywhere 'English Version' Make my wish come true, let darkness fade to light Show me there's still hope, show me it's not over Battles we can win, our struggle lies within Will we live to greet the dawn? Love will not leave you, hate will not heal you Promise me one day that peace shall reign "Sunleth Waterscape" "Sunleth Waterscape" is the background music for Final Fantasy XIII's Sunleth Waterscape. It is one of the few location themes in the series to have distinct English lyrics. This arrangement includes a female vocal piece alternating with a piano melody and background percussion and violin. Like "Serah's Theme", the lyrics and vocals were written and performed by Frances Maya, and the lyrics are somewhat changed in the English version of the game despite being in English in the Japanese version. Lyrics 'Japanese Version' Step into the rainbow, find another view Chase the tender light, borders let's cross over Ready to define the mists inside your heart? Take a breath and start your life Waves of a new day Clear all the gloom away Hope is what we simply need to proceed Waves of a new day Clear all the gloom away Hope is what we simply need to proceed 'English Version' Step into the rainbow, world you never knew Chase the heights of light, soar beyond your sorrows Dance among the colors, let them be your dreams Close your eyes and see anew Dawn of the new day Clears all the gloom away This is the hope that we need to go on Dawn of the new day Clears all the gloom away This is the hope that we need to go on "Fabula Nova Crystallis" Though an instrumental piece played in the game, it was given lyrics similar to that of Serah's theme in the Distant Worlds soundtrack. With vocals provided by Frances Maya. Lyrics Make my wish come true, let darkness slip aside Hiding all the hope, mocking what we treasure Battles we can win, if we believe our souls Hang in for the light 'till dawn Fate will not leave you, hate will not heal you Pray, and one day peace shall flow everywhere Fate will not leave you, hate will not heal you Pray, and one day peace shall flow everywhere. Other Versions ''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIII A piano arrangement of "Sunleth Waterscape" appears as the second track of this album after "The Promise." Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack'' "The Promise" also appears in the ending music as part of a medley of various ending themes from the series. This version that can be listened in the ending is an instrumental arranged one. Category: Music Category:Final Fantasy XIII